Como Iniciar una Guerra
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: "Las armas caen; el mundo observa. Aún sigo intentando comprender por qué estamos peleando". Berk y DunBroch se han declarado enemigos debido a la ambición y el poder, una guerra estalla mientras que nadie se percata del sufrimiento que los líderes comparten. Mericcup. Angst.


"El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Abril-Mayo:¡No tan muerto! para el foro Anteiku."

* * *

 _Así no es como se hace el amor, esto no es lo que prometimos. Así no se supone que las cosas debían ser, así es como se inicia una guerra._

—¿Te importa si te daño? Entiende que debo hacerlo…Ojalá tuviera otras opciones que dañar lo único que amo… házmelo más fácil y no te muevas— lagrimas brotaban de aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez enternecieron mí alma.

Merida estaba sangrando, tenía heridas aun abiertas en sus brazos y rostro. Apretaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el mango de la daga que alguna vez me perteneció, acercándose hacia donde yo había caído.

Aunque en ese instante lo que más escuchaba era el impacto de las espadas de nuestros pueblos, chocando una contra la otra.

—Dime ¿cómo puedo moverme cuando no puedo ni respirar?— respondí, forzándome a no mirar a mi alrededor, a ver como nuestra gente se mataba los unos a los otros. Todo por una rivalidad que nació por culpa de la ambición y el poder. De aquellos deseos vacíos del hombre. Berk eran los invasores del norte; DunBroch eran las bestias de las tierras altas.

—"Si vienes conmigo necesitaremos riquezas, podemos hacer que todo funcione"— pronuncié la misma promesa que le hice antes de que esta guerra iniciara, cuando la tuve cerca de mi cuerpo adolorido. Apartando el arma con la que pretendía perforar mi corazón.

—¿Te importaría si te matara?... ¿O si lo intentara? Porque te has convertido en mi peor enemigo, llevas el odio que siento—

—Yo creí que estábamos destinados a ser. Creí que estaríamos juntos hasta el fin del mundo. Supongo que eso no es lo que ellos querían—.

La sangre de los caídos profanaba la tierra escocesa, donde por azares del destino conocí a la chica pelirroja de ojos azules que ahora luchaba por acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas. Ella cargaba sobre sus hombros el honor de su gente, su ira, su esperanza… y yo estaba en la misma posición.

Nuestros pueblos se declararon enemigos, nosotros no.

—Sus palabras nos destruyeron, jugaron con nosotros y nos manipularon—

Podía recordar nuestros paseos hacia el atardecer, el viento golpeando nuestros rostros, cuando creíamos que el mundo era nuestro, que nada nos podía lastimar.

Dejó caer la daga a un lado de mi cuello. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo al igual que ella su fuerza derrumbándose sobre mí.

 _Las armas caen; el mundo observa. Aún sigo intentando comprender por qué estamos peleando._

— _Aún te amo ¿Por qué no me amas también?_ —

—¿Por qué? Por qué hay una maldición entre nosotros… El destino nos hace sufrir… — logró decir, probé sus labios antes de que sus últimas palabras emanaran de su boca —…estuve esperando a alguien como tú… Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos, Hiccup—

Merida sonrió con los ojos humedecidos, cuyas lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas al momento en que me aferre a su cuerpo.

Grité. Dejando salir todo el dolor que mi corazón había contenido. Ella se había ido. Aquel odio me la había arrebatado.

Dicen que no hay nada más deshonroso para un guerrero que morir por su propia arma. Una flecha sobresalía del cuerpo de la princesa, una de las suyas, yo la había lanzado contra suya para terminar con su vida, justo como ella intentó hacerlo momentos antes.

 _No caeré, no la dejaré ir. Seremos libres cuando esto termine._

Tomé mi daga que Merida dejó caer a un lado mío.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento, pude observar el resto del campo de batalla, ni uno solo de los que peleaban se habían percatado de nosotros, nadie se enteró de nuestro sufrimiento.

Ningún vikingo y ningún escoces llegarían a ver como las vidas de sus jóvenes lideres terminarían en tragedia.

Me perforé el pecho, manchando con mi sangre el cuerpo de mi amada princesa. Acaricié su rostro, con mis últimas fuerzas pude decir unas casi inaudibles palabras —Yo pensé que te había perdido... pero me reuniré contigo en la siguiente vida—

Abracé su cuerpo, esperando como poco a poco mi vida se iba extinguiendo.


End file.
